Sometida
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: Sakura nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba sometida a Sasuke. SasukexSakura


Sometida

By: Miyu

Miyu: Bien, empezando de a poco con todo lo que debo, aunque no sea mi pairing favorito, igual lo voy a escribir ;). Dedicado (con retraso monumental xD) a Kaede-Chan, a mi padawan Kinn que la quiero mucho, y a Liga-chan que también le gusta la pareja xD. - Mil disculpas por la demora, Miyu es una mala chica u-u

Resumen: Sakura nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba sometida a Sasuke. SasukexSakura

¡Acción! XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sasuke-Kun...- susurró por lo bajo

El frío de aquel campo de batalla era el escenario de su encuentro. Allí, agotados y malheridos, los cuerpos de sus amigos que siempre la acompañaban. Frente suyo, en pie y con su semblante de siempre, estaba aquel que ella quería desde siempre...

Uchiha Sasuke. No importaban los años que pasarán, él seguía manteniendo su inexpresión de siempre. Sus mismos ojos rojos que lo hacían parte del clan más nombrado en los últimos tiempos.

Acaso... ¿así iba a terminar todo? Su vida, sus metas, sus sueños... Su todo.

- Sakura - aquella fría voz habló

Sus ojos verdes miraron los rojos con una mezcla de sentimientos jamás expresados. Miedo, Ira y Amor. Aquellos sentimientos que nunca podrían estar juntos.

Como ella y él. La historia que nunca tuvo el final que ella quería. Como esas historias donde el amor siempre triunfaba y los protagonistas quedaban juntos.

No... Esa nunca fue su historia, y ella lo sabía bien.

Su amor se acercó a ella con aquella espada en la mano y su mismo rostro. Cerró sus ojos y esperó su final junto a él. Podía sentirlo. Sentir aquella muerte que tanto temía y odiaba. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más a causa del nerviosismo y las lágrimas que ya no podía contener.

Pero la Muerte nunca llegó. Sakura abrió los ojos temerosa y confundidamente solo para ver a su amor en frente.

-No voy a matarte- espetó él sin titubiar

Los ojos color jade estaban asombrados ante aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué no matarla? ¿Acaso Sasuke...?. Miles de preguntas se formularon en ese instante, pero ninguna tenía respuesta.

Miró al rededor una vez más se dio cuenta de algo grave. Sus amigos aún no respondían y podía ser que estuvieran muertos si ella no hacía nada para evitarlo. Quiso levantarse y no pudo moverse gracias a alguien que mantenía su espada firmemente.

-No te muevas- ordenó el Uchiha

Entonces, se dio cuenta que estaba sola otra vez. Al fin y al cabo, no puedo proteger a Kakashi. Tampoco a Naruto ni mucho menos a Sai. Se volvió a sentir inútil nuevamente.

¿Acaso aún podía ser peor? ¿Acaso su historia tendría un final aún peor?

- Los muertos, muertos están- dijo el poseedor del Sharingan sin dudar

Apretó fuertemente su puño, tratando de aún poder hacer algo, pero sabía que era en vano. Sakura volvió a derramar algunas lágrimas de impotencia y tristeza.

-Si quieres que regresé a Konoha, sígueme- su tono parecía el de una orden

La de cabellos rosados lo miro sorprendida. Su rostro no parecía ni siquiera mostrar señales de algo... tan solo más dolor y odio en aquellos ojos sin vida. Sasuke dejó de apuntarla con la espada y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

Uno. Dos. Tres pasos fue los que dio para luego comenzar a correr más rápido. Si ella no decidía pronto, sería la última oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta, como Naruto quería desde el fondo de su ser...

Sería la última oportunidad de terminar esta historia con un final mejor. Engañándose a si misma de que esa última tenía final bien mientras corría detrás del portador del Sharingan.

-"Los finales felices son solo para cuentos de hadas"- pensó la de los ojos jade mientras derramaba su última lágrima

Sasuke se burló de esa molestia. Había caído en su trampa y ahora estaba sometida a todo lo que él diría. Y ella no lo sabía...

Él la quería porque era médico, y en la batalla contra su hermano, cumpliría su función.

La quería porque después de haber matado a su hermano, debía restaurar el clan, y ella al ser mujer, cumpliría su función. Sabía que tenía su corazón y que siempre lo tuvo para ser usado.

Y reconocía que tenía algo más importante que todo. Tenía algo que Sakura nunca se dio cuenta que perdió al seguirlo.

Él tenía la libertad de ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: Bien, esto fue lo más SasukexSakura que pude hacer, ya que no es mi mejor pareja en sí xD. Chicas, espero que les haya gustado, se que me demoré mucho n-nU. Pido

asuke se burló de esa molestírá disculpas por eso nuevamente.

¡Gracias por leer!

Akatsuki Miyu


End file.
